


A Cute interlude

by dragonfairy1030



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfairy1030/pseuds/dragonfairy1030
Summary: A little sweet moment with everyone's favorite sweetheart, Aether.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Cute interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Ghouls and Ghoulettes. I just hoard Ghost merch.
> 
> If someone has an idea of a better title please let me know as I'm stumped.

Your long drive was one of the low points of your day usually. Today seemed especially so as you felt the pull to the right on the freeway after passing a black luxury bus.

“What the…” Your words trailed off as you pulled over to inspect the problem. “Reall?!?!” You wanted to scream at that moment. A flat tire and it was starting to get dark. Your ancient Doc Marten’s made contact with the offending object as you muttered curses. With a sigh into the trunk, you went after the jack then temp tire when a voice startled you. ‘When did someone stop?’ You had to admit you were a little mad at yourself. You knew better than to be caught unaware but here you were, total victim material right now. At least you had the lug wrench in your hand if needed. Then the voice spoke again.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, but I can help with that.”

You blinked as you took in the man in front of you. The silver demonic mask over his face glinted in the setting sun. Just who was this guy with his ‘Cat in the Hat’ lounge pants and matching hoodie. “I got it, no worries. It’s not the first tire I’ve changed. Won’t be the last either.” You moved to grab the jack but found his hand already there.

“But you don’t have to this time. I will.” He took the jack and moved around you quickly.

A little defeated look crossed your face before you went to stand beside the passenger door leaving the forgotten lug wrench next to him.

“The fans call me Aether.”

You tilted your head to the side and crossed your arms over your grey sweater. “________. You said fans?”

You would have continued but you got distracted by the mask-wearing woman bounding toward you. What was it with these people? Why did they have masks on? The woman stopped in front of you her hand out. ‘A lanyard?’ When you took the offered object, in turn, made a heart sign with her hands before she dropped a towel at aethers feet then bounded back to the bus. ‘Odd.’ Your head tilted somewhat confused until his voice pulled you back to reality.

“You’ll come, right?”

“Huh?”

The show tomorrow night. The cardinal keeps one or two in case we run into someone that can use it. So you can come watch us play?”

You looked down at the pass in your hands. The location of the show was two hours from your home and you had requested tomorrow off to start a three day weekend. So it was possible even after getting your tire fixed. ‘Ghost, huh?’ “I could use a night out so why not?” You blinked as he was in front of you again wiping his hands on the towel. 

“Is that a yes?”

You glanced around him to notice the tire was changed and everything was put up. ‘Quick and efficient.’ “Yeah, I’ll be there.” You watched as his lips quirked up through a cut out in his mask.

“I think you’ll enjoy it. I know I’ll enjoy seeing you in the crowd.” His hand took yours lifting it to his lips. 

*BOOM* 

The thunder shook the flat and pulled you from your inner world so much that you must have hopped a good foot high on the couch.

“Babe, are you ok?”

You looked to the kitchen door where your boyfriend’s head had poked out from. It made you smile. “Just off in another world.”

He nodded before disappearing again. “What were you thinking about?”

“The day we met.” You heard him laugh.

“Can you believe it’s already been a year?” 

“Not really. Parts of it have been a bit of a blur. But I wouldn’t change a thing,”

He had that huge smile you loved when he carried the snack tray in from the kitchen. Everything needed for the perfect in-home movie night. “Neither would I, Love, neither would I. Ready to start the show?”

When you nodded he grabbed the remote and plopped down onto the lounge portion of the couch. You wasted no time as you climbed into his lap. He was the best pillow on these nights. But when you tried to settle against his back something poked you. “Ouch. What’s that?” Your hands reached into the pocket of his ‘Cat in the Hat’ hoodie as looked somewhat embarrassed. 

“This isn’t how this was supposed to go.”

“How what was supposed to go?” You pulled a small black box out. “Uh...Aeth?”

“It’s tradition. You give a ring like this one to the one you want to be with.”

Your eyes went wide as you opened the box to find a simple yet beautiful three stone engagement ring. “You mean…” You stared at him. He was so adorable at the moment in total anticipation and nervous excitement. You squeaked a little as you proceeded to give him a huge bear hug.

His body relaxed and his arms held you tight, his warmth seeping throughout you. “Is that a yes?”

“Did you doubt?”

“Never,” left his lips with a nervous laugh before yours found his in sweet simplicity.

“Thought so.”


End file.
